Team Team Cat
by ShinyFurret
Summary: One day Lucy becomes a Pokemon to save the Pokemon World. With only the memories of being human and her name left to her she must make her way carefully. She makes many new friends and must find a way home. But, when she can will she want too? ( The worst summary ever but story is okay )
1. Chapter 1: A strange dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. If I did I would be rich and have every shiny in the world. I do own my characters and this story so don't copy it. Also I am not going to keep typing this disclaimer over each chapter.

Author's Note: This is my first story and I do not know how it will go. This is basically what happened in a my Pokémon Red Rescue Game with some twists. And now Enjoy!

Chapter 1: "A Strange Dream"

"Ahh..." I said as I rolled over in my bed. Then my phone alarm went off, RING, RING, it screeched.

"Wake up Lucy, it's time for school" It said as I began to wake up. I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Lucy, I have brown hair, and I wear glasses. My most favorite thing in the world besides cats, and creative things, is Pokémon. I love playing the games, reading handbooks, battling with cards, and just drawing them. One of my personal favorites is the bright, cute Skitty. I mean it's a pink, crazy kitten. How could anyone hate it? Shaking my sister to wake her up, I walked over to my closet and pulled my school uniform on. My sister, Rose finally got up and we left to get ready for school.

***7 to 8 Hours Later***

I rode the bus home and was alone in the house with my sister.

"This is so boring" I groaned. I decided to play my Pokémon game, smiling at my Skitty plushy and overall passing the time. That night I went to sleep early and began to wander the world of dreams. I then heard a voice in my dream.

"Hello" it said in a pleasant voice and I looked around in my dream world to find the voice. "You can't see me at the moment." the voice laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That is something you may never know actually." it replied. I was frustrated with these riddles and stood there with a scowl on my face. "The reason I have come is because I need your help."

"Me? I am not special."

"Yes you are." the voice said. "I need you to save another world." I laughed out loud mocking the voice.

"Wow, that's hilarious, another world? Excuse me this is a dream, you cannot be serious!"

"No," The voice said all of the sudden becoming serious instead of playful, "I am being very serious. I know your heart is true and I am sure that you can save this world." The voice's response shocked me. I took a step back and did a double take. Then I said,

"If this is true then…what would you have me do? I have a family and friends and what if I don't come back?"

"I can arrange that and make sure that they do not get worried."

"And what if I don't go?"

"Then I may have to force you." It said in a devious tone. In my head that threat sounded bad, especially the way this voice had said it. "Now before you go I am going to erase your memories of this dream and your other memories."

"What!" I yelled, "Why!?"

"You will need a clear conscience when you go and nothing to distract you."

"I guess that's true," I mumbled.

"I will do one thing for you. I will let you keep the memory that you were once human and the memory of your name." "Thanks…I guess," I answered.

"Now go and fulfill your mission!" and a bright light shone outward towards the direction I was looking, dead ahead." Good Luck", said the voice while I walked into the light and disappeared.

Well that was a fun cliff hanger. Also thanks to The Jay Chronicles for beta reading! What will happen to Lucy and what is this "Other World" the voice spoke of? Until the next chapter! ShinyFurret out! :3


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Skitty!

Author's Note: Hello again! Its ShinyFurret with the next chapter! I know the chapters are short right now but they will get longer. So enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2: "I'm a Skitty!"

"Ugh…where am I?" I thought to myself. "It's pretty hot too…and someone is…talking?" My eyes slowly opened and then shut again. The light of the sun was too bright at the moment…

"Hey! Are you awake?" said a voice. I opened my eyes again and they did not hurt this time. Standing in front of me was a Mudkip wearing a blue scarf. "Yay you're up!" it said happily. Then something clicked in my head.

"Y-You talked" I stammered.

"Of course why not silly." the Mudkip replied. The Mudkip looked confused. "I mean we are both Pokémon."

"Pokémon!?" I said in shock. "I am a human!" the Mudkip looked at me questionably.

"Well you look like a regular Skitty to me."

"What!?" I said astonished and down looked at myself. I saw the pink fur, big tail with tufts, and saw my little paws holding up my slightly bigger body. I realized I could hear better now and my ears kept flicking around to catch all the noises of the forest we were sitting in.

"Wow, you're a new one." the Mudkip said calmly. "What's your name?" the Mudkip asked. I stammered out,

"L-Lucy."

"Well I'm Alice, nice to meet ya!" Alice said smiling happily. After a few moments of silence she said, "Hmm…Lucy…that's a weird name for a Skitty, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Yeah" I unconsciously agreed. I was too busy trying to figure out where we were exactly. We were in a small clearing with a pond and some boring old rocks. I kept trying to remember what had happened before I became my most favorite and most adorable Pokémon in the world, but my mind was blank. Meanwhile Alice the Mudkip was talking about something while I ignored trying to recall some memories. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out and I tried to focus on what she was say and all I got was,

"And so do you want to join my rescue team?" she suddenly said.

"What?" I replied. She sweat dropped and then began to explain.

"Ever since I was a small Mudkip I wanted to help other Pokémon. Lately, there have been many natural disasters and no one knows why." She told me that she wanted to start a Rescue Team but she needed a partner and restated her offer.

"Hmmm…"I mumbled. Well I guess I should I said in my head. "I am not doing anything right now and besides maybe I can find out why I came here." I nodded my head and Alice smiled happily. I smiled back. Being around her made me feel happy and like there is always hope for the future. Suddenly, we heard a scream. Startled, we nodded at each other and began to run forward to find the source, me struggling to keep up in my new body. What we saw next surprised us as we burst out of the bushes…

Here is a summary of this chapter: Lucy has made a new friend, Alice the Mudkip! Lucy decided to join Alice's team and already they have work to do. Until my next chapter update! ShinyFurret out! Peace! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Caterpie

Author's Note: Well hello again! Its ShinyFurret and we have a new chapter! Lets find out what happened to Lucy and Alice.

Chapter 3: Saving Caterpie!

As we burst through the bushes we saw a crying Butterfree shouting something. My new ears flicked to pick up the noise and I heard the Butterfree crying for Caterpie. We ran up to her and asked her what was wrong. " My poor Caterpie fell into that ravine! I tried to get him but these wild pokemon attacked me!" she cried. " We will help." Alice said boldly. " Do you agree Lucy? It could be our first mission!" I thought for a moment, then replied with a yes. " Good " said Alice. We asked the Butterfree for directions then set out in search of the forest ravine she had described. We ran quickly, and I found I was already adjusting to my new body. I had found a way to balance my tail so that I would not tip over. As we ran my tail bobbed up and down, side to side, even diagonal at times. We slowly picked our way down the slope, Alice scaling it expertly. I then tried but my tiny legs flailed and I rolled all the way down. " Owww…" I muttered as I picked myself up. My body felt bruised and some of the fur was facing the wrong direction. " You know you went down the hard way." " Well I am not human remember." " You are not going to believe anything else?" Alice sighed. " Yes, because I am not lying." " Have it your way" she said. We finally arrived in a clearing where we saw a small caterpillar, Caterpie. The Caterpie was crying and was a very pale green. " Hello Caterpie" Alice said softly. He started and tried to back away, falling over and struggling to get up. " Wait" Alice said, " We came to find you and bring you home." " R-Really?" " Truly" , and Alice smiled. " Yay!" and suddenly Caterpie jumped straight on to me. " Ahh!" as I fell and rolled onto my back. " Sorry " Caterpie said. He sweatdropped. " I am so happy to be going home! " Caterpie's eyes shone. He must be very young I thought to myself. " Ok, enough loving! Lets get you home!" Alice said already climbing the ravine slope. I pushed Caterpie up with my nose and followed close behind, making sure no one slipped. We finally made it back to the clearing where Butterfree was waiting. " Caterpie!" She rushed forward and held him tight. " Mom" he said with tears in his eyes. " Thank you so much." she told us. " I know this isn't much but here. She gave us an Oran Berry and some Pokedollars as Alice later told me. " It's ok" said Alice. Her face beamed a smile. " We have to help each other out in these difficult times." " Indeed" said Butterfree nodding. " Come on Caterpie! Lets go home!" " Bye" he said shyly and ran off with his mother through the trees. " We need to get some rest." Alice noted and she led the way off through the trees to where I hoped for a warm bed.

Well! Alice and Lucy did their first mission and saved Caterpie from the forest ravine. They got a small reward from Butterfree and set out for home. Wherever that is! Find out in the next chapter! ShinyFurret Out! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Team Team Cat is born!

Author's Note: Yay! We have a new update! If you like please review! If you don't please review anyway! I need constructive criticism so it really helps. And now we delve ever deeper into this story! Let's go!

Chapter 4: Team Team Cat is born!

I groaned inwardly. We had been walking for a while and my tiny paws were killing me. The sun was setting when we finally came upon the Pokémon Square. Alice promised me we would visit tomorrow and we walked past the empty shops, closed for the night. The sounds of Pokémon could be heard in their houses as they went to bed. Alice and I dragged ourselves across the square and Alice took the west path out of the square. I followed, too weary to even care, my tail drooping from walking. "We are here". I looked up and saw a small cottage just the right size for our Pokémon size. My face brightened as I beheld this sight.

"It's so nice." I said.

"Actually," Alice said sweatdropping as she did, "This was the cheapest place to live." I still insisted it was better than being outside and she agreed. We went in and saw two beds of straw with a small table and windows letting in the dying sun's light. "Well, I guess we should go to sleep." Alice said and I nodded in agreement, my tail waving back and forth. We settled into our separate beds and I watched Alice close her eyes and she began to breathe gently. I tried to get comfortable but my tail kept getting in the way. I glared at this appendage that would not cooperate.

"Haven't I been through enough?" I asked to myself. Another question came into my head. Why me? I again tried to rack my brain for any memories but no such luck except my name and once being human. I finally got into a comfortable position with my tail wrapped around me, warm and snug as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day and gave a big yawn and I saw, rather than felt, my fluffy pink tail curled around me. I sat up and saw Alice was not in her bed so I stretched and walked out the door into the warm sunshine. I smiled as the sun played on my face and all my Skitty instincts told me to run and frolic. The thing that kept me from doing that was seeing Alice at a mailbox that I had never noticed before. "Hi Luciana! Have a nice rest?"

"Yes!" I responded and asked what she was doing.

"Well, since we are a team now we have to have a team badge and have a team name." She then surprised me by asking me to do the honor of naming our team.

"Wahh?!" I said. " B-but I haven't really been in a team before and you are the leader." She then proceeded to implore, beg, and threaten me to name the team. I finally agreed and I slowly began to ponder names. Then an original, fitting name popped into my head. "We are Team Team Cat!" I proclaimed proudly and I saw her Mudkip smile spread across her face.

"It does have a nice ring, doesn't it?" she said. To me it just fit, like a key in a lock that finally swings open a door. "Well, now that we have a name, we can open this now." She opened a box that was in the mailbox and we beheld two shiny team badges. I looked at them in wonder and felt mine. It was cool to the touch and I just knew it was special, this badge, this moment, everything was thrilling. Alice pulled out a certificate and put our names and our team name on it. She put the certificate back in the mailbox and came back over. "Since we don't have any jobs yet let's go to the square! I can show you around and we could get some breakfast. Upon hearing those words my belly rumbled reminding me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday. We set out after putting our badges carefully away in the house and we trotted off to the square. There we bought some berries and apples as a brunch since by now it was later afternoon. After we ate Alice began to show me around. "This is the Kecleon Shop, we can buy adventure items there." We waved at the two brothers and they waved back. "This is Kangaskhan's storage place, where we keep things." Wigglytuff's Shop, he sells friend areas, places for Pokémon that may join our team to live and he is early this year." Wigglytuff jumped up and down yelling,

"Let's all be friends!" making some Pokémon look at us a little annoyed. We spent the rest of the day in the square, meeting many others such as Persian, Whiscash, Gulpin, and a few others. This was very exciting for me, as I was living among these Pokémon, who weren't even supposed to be real in my world. That night, I felt better than I ever felt before. I had a full stomach and a satisfied soul and that was all that mattered. That night I did not even watch Alice go to sleep, I fell asleep before even her.

I wrote a longer chapter than last time huh? I got very good criticism from The Jay Chronicles, so thank you Jay! I feel like I improved in this chapter and I appreciate your follows. If I can figure out how to set it up, Jay will be my beta reader so that hopefully my stories will have a better plan. Summary of this Chapter: Lucy and Alice are now an official team and have a Team Name! They go to Pokémon Square since they do not have any job requests and go home happy. What will be in store next? Next Time! ShinyFurret Out! :3


End file.
